My Bunny Girl
by Sexia the Goddess of Lust
Summary: Yasuo was just on route about saving the innocents inside the Noxus, little did he know that his exiled friend is there... serving


**NOTICE AND BEWARE**

 _ **Spoilers content of the " Last Descendants of Selma: Revenge"**_

 **Please support that story. It's mine, well specifically the story and the plot.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Champions and some details that are known in League of Legends are not mine and are belong to the great Riot Games. OCs or things that you may considered are not part of the League are mine to owned and it's a coincidence if it's the same to the other stories.**

 **ULTIMATE THANKS TO**

 _ **Derp'Koz**_

 **for helping to be a Beta Reader**

 **(PS: He's not a pervert. Don't worry girls like me)**

* * *

~❤~ **My Bunny Girl ~** ❤~

 _ **Few miles away from Noxus...**_

Uea had seen many shit.

Yes, shit.

It smells like shit. It looks like shit. Everything inside of Noxus is definitely shit. But even Noxus can recognize Uea by her attire. Especially since it is quite different to them. She was an Ionian and Noxus has a great sum to pay for her head and the demise of her family. The pain will soon subside if she finally rips to shreds the final sin on her soul. The time has come for Noxus to be destroyed and even Zaun will follow them into the abyss. Also, that shit place will fall down and only chaos will rein once she's done slaying them. None will survive her icy might.

But she was not going to annihilate all of them. She would not. It's a risk she might even kill the innocent forced to be there against their will. No, she cannot use the power that was tempting her to eradicate the whole nation. No, she made a promise. So far, She wanted to see the 'boy' that the man died for failing to kill her in the alleyway in Piltover. She must save the remaining family of this man and salvage any people that are forced to be there. Today, she will be sending the Unforgiven.

Yasuo. one of the few users of the Wind.

She has already sent that bastard. And Uea told him that the person who will meet with him is probably the Killer of his Father, the user of a Wind Slash. But of course, that stupid but lovely samurai of hers didn't know all before he was sent to kill that woman. Uea wanted to see if he would do it but sadly, she was might not be able to do it. For she's not a 'God' and she cannot do what the great 'First Selma' was able to achieve.

For now, she will wait for Yasuo's return with the limp and lifeless body of his beloved one; Riven.

"Don't make me worried, Onii-chan." Uea smiled warmly as the famous artist Khada Jhin sat beside her.

* * *

 _ **Noxus...**_

Yasuo sneaks, crawl and even ridiculously tip-toes. He was like a comedian trying to hide from the kids when he was spotted. Fortunately, he was awful at that. Just try to imagine inside of your mind, fellow reader. A stupid hobo trying to be inconspicuous in the city of Noxus... What an idiot, indeed.

He has already freed a few innocent families and he is currently trying to find that boy Uea was son interested in. He was sure the child was not higher than that annoying but cute spawn from hell Yasuo met not long ago.

Fuck you Teemo.

He was going to the bar. Why? Because he saw a little boy running towards it after a group of soldiers passed by him. He was not sure but he's an idiot so he risked it. And after all, he promised he was going to return no matter what. Promises were one of the few things Yasuo still believed in.

He killed one soldier at the very least but that's all, the rest of the Noxians are just either blown away by the unexpected wind or knocked down by his sheathed weapon. He will definitely not taint his sword in cold blood. He simply killed the soldier because there was no other way.

And thus he was in front of the bar. He readied himself and he opens the door. Expecting an ambush.

Nothing happens.

As soon as he passed through the doors. He was greeted by a lone spotlight in the middle of the area. In the light, there's small circular stage, and a metal pole in the middle. And someone was dancing, or more like, swaying her hips and bottoms. Oh yeah.

Wait what the heck am I doing?!

Okay. Yasuo became captivated by the person dancing on the pole. He was so shocked his blood run cold. The person was... was...

Riven, wearing what Yasuo had seen in one of Zed's perverted books. It was a 'Playboy Bunny Suit'.

Holy Challengers, he was blessed seductive and well-practiced routine.

However, Yasuo was sure Riven was just like him. Just another warrior caged in her own pain but he never guessed she was a Noxian... And besides. why was she here? Coincidence? Wish it was but it doesn't make sense.

Whatever it was, he grins. Yasuo is going to give Riven a little 'punishment'.

* * *

 _ **Riven's Room in the Bar...**_

Riven returned back to her private quarters. With a heavy sigh, she slumped down on her soft fluffy white Noxian well-designed bed. It suits her and her stupid outfit. She didn't know why she was even doing this job. In Noxus no less. No, this wasn't even a job, it's more like a 'Play-n-Pay' job. Then Again, this is Noxus. What can you expect from one of the worst nations in Valoran?

She wasn't sure how but she both likes and hates this outfit. Again, she's an idiot. Just like the samurai who was already peeking at the hole in the doorknob, undetected.

Unbelievable.

Riven had been feeling nervous these days. Rumors about the Unforgiven hunting the killer of his master were the hot topic right now. The description was quite shocking: A user of the 'Wind Slash', an old acquaintance from Yasuo's dojo, and a person with Ionian features but with Noxian blood.

In other words, her.

She was afraid. Not to be killed But afraid that she might hurt his feelings. The feelings they shared when they were traveling with the Last Selma that Noxus feared a lot. For many prophets have told that the end of Noxus will begin tomorrow. Riven was not sure if it was true but she knew that the Last is also the First.

If the Last Selma remained, the First Selma maintained.

She was among those that would surely die tomorrow. She killed one of the members of the Selma Familia. A man Riven slaughtered without mercy, a man that was more than a simple master for her... Both Yasuo's and Riven's father.

If her destiny was to die tomorrow, she might as well give her everything today. Before she can call the Owner of the Bar to open up her Luxury Service, she hears a knock on the door. At first, she thinks is the owner But the person outside keeps on knocking. She glared at the door for a whole a minute. Nevertheless, she was not an idiot.

But for the sake of this story, let us remove the 'not' in the sentence.

She was an idiot... There we go!

She reluctantly opened the door and the first thing she notices is a tall figure. Her first thought was the frightening aura of the Hand of Noxus but she was aware Darius didn't care about her at all. Draven often came but he found more pleasure in making her life miserable than having his way with her body, and Talon... Well, let's just say he wasn't into traitors. Riven only thanked the gods none of the weirdos had come yet... Although she was sure she saw Urgot last time.

As a result, the Exiled was still a foolish maiden. Riven knew she wasn't as attractive as Katarina or LeBlanc but she had confidence in her well-shaped body. Her chest wasn't exactly big but it wasn't small. Her bottom was defined and she could even tell it was 'sexy'. It deeply hurt her that no men in this forsaken city considered her beautiful... Only a little but she would never admit it.

Then again, it is not like those things mattered right now. Because the man behind the door wasn't the one she was expecting

"Yas?!" Riven opened the door fully and she blushed when she noticed his shirtless abs, but she quickly averts her gaze from his chest to his eyes.

Yasuo was smirking as he whistled. "I didn't know you have this, 'job'.".His words had the desired effect since couldn't help but blush lightly.

"I'm just embarrassed to say it," Riven said. "Or to admit it." Yas could only chuckle in response.

"Oh yeah? And what is the reason of your presence in this kind of place?" Yasuo looks up and reads a sign called 'The Bunny's Luxury Service'. "Oh." Yasuo grin grew wider.

Riven wasn't sure but she felt her face turn completely red at the smug looking visage of Yasuo.

But whatever protest she was about to form in her mouth instantly goes back to her throat. She backed away as Yasuo enters the room closing the door behind him with an audible 'click' of the lock.

Yasuo's manly desire grows strongly inside his soul as it battles within his innocence. The fire is burning and the air turns warm as the wind shifted into a sweet breeze that sent Riven shivering in delight with her cheeks turning pink. Both opposite sexualities grow within them as it turned into a blissful storm of suffocated lust and needs. However, the two warriors have grown experienced in the arts of hiding their emotions... Yasuo seems fine... But Riven is another story.

The proud warrior can feel a strange stream of a gooey liquid emanating from between her legs.

 **[Lemon]**

Yasuo quickly pulled Riven to him and he slammed his lips to hers. Their kiss began to get hotter as soon as they both parted their lips and their tongues began to dance with each other. The ecstasy grows stronger with each passing moment as their tongues battle for dominance and superiority while giving an intense and painful but pleasurable feeling.

Yasuo got Riven more excited as he slowly pushes her towards the bed while trying not to break the kiss. Once they were close enough, Yasuo gently but swiftly pushes her onto the bed. Breaking the kiss and making Riven groan in disappointment. She tries to protest but she yelps when Yasuo gets on top of her, forcing her to lay down on the soft bed.

"Like it rough? My samurai?" Riven says smirking.

"Oh, dare me. Darling." Then they kissed once again but with much more ferocity, like hungry beasts craving for more. Riven puts her soft hand on Yasuo' rough cheek. Leaving no gap between the both of them. They started exchanging salivas as their tongues dance roughly with each other. After a minute, they parted away as a thin trail of a transparent liquid formed as a bridge between them.

Both are smiling with their cheeks painted in red. They are panting hard as they exchange the hot air with each other. Yasuo, who was on top of Riven, quickly got a good look at the beauty under him. She's beautiful, stunning, and most of all...

...too sexy.

The manly desires quickly erupted again inside him as the beast slowly rose. Riven noticed in his gaze the hunger and the lust but also the love he professes for her. The amount of attention to her beauty and seducing outfit only make her turn 'on' as the echoes of what is about to happen resonate deep inside the lovely cavern between her legs.

After nearly a minute, Riven broke the silence.

"Yasuo?" Riven called out with a soft voice.

Yasuo looks directly into her eyes. "Yes, Riven?"

"I'm..." Riven sighed. "I'm ready. Please be gentle."

Yasuo's eyes widened at the sudden response. His heartbeat beats faster than the normal. It was a sensation of lightning tingling with pleasure. That sentence echoed inside him and finally...

...the beast has been released. And this beauty under him it is his prey.

Yasuo grabs her well palm-sized covered breasts and gropes them with care and lust. Riven couldn't help but moan in delight at the foreign but delightful approach. Her knowledge could only take her so far and her inexperience kept her in place. She had heard from the other girls how things were supposed to happen but she was surprised with how primal everything felt. His hands massaged her soft and delicate nipples with such care Riven wondered if it was truly Yasuo. He had never been gentle and this was quite surprising... Then again, it wasn't like Riven had lots of experience...

After three minutes of service, the samurai finally stopped and gave Riven a quick peck on her lips. He grinned and Riven blushed even more... Now, she was comñletely sure the perverted samurai had his own share of 'experiences' in this particular field. Riven wasn't sure whether she felt grateful or annoyed. On one hand, she was glad it didn't turn into something awkward. On the other, she wanted to tear apart the other bitch... Her train of thoughts was stopped once she realized Yasuo had already descended below her belly-button and was currently breathing in her most important place. She tried to protest but Yasuo had already torn apart the thin cloth that concealed her pussy.

Riven wanted to scream but the shock made her unable to do so. As a maiden, she was worried hers was somehow weird or smelled awful... She didn't have a chance to take a bath or make the proper preparations for the occasion. Also, as a young, healthy and curious woman, Riven had inspected her privates more than once. Pleasuring herself were not among the things she usually did but she would inspect her secret place thoughtfully. She was quite embarrassed to be completely smooth and plump, quite childish if she considered her age and-

Suddenly, Riven let loose a quick scream. It had been brief but she had felt something wet and rough caress her... She looked and down and saw Yasuo grinning at her playfully. Riven tried to escape but it was already too late. The strange sensation came once again and in several waves, each more potent than the others. She tried to escape but Yasuo had her pinned down. His tongue moved masterfully around her folds, teasing her entrance and caressing the small bead of her vagina. What's more, he seemed truthfully delighted with her 'flavor'.

The sounds were the worst part of it. She simply couldn't believe such small place could make that kind of noise. The slurping, the licking and her moans resonated around her room and Riven was sure the customers and the other inhabitants of the bar could hear her as well. She wouldn't be surprised if the whole city of Noxus knew she was currently having sex for the first time in her life. Yasuo's tongue became quicker and more erratic, teasing her entrance and completely focusing in her folds and the juices. Riven was already at her limit. The denial was driving her crazy and she couldn't help but grab Yasuo's hair so she could guide her to the spot... But the Samurai continued the torture.

She begins to hyperventilate and she could feel a painful cramp in her belly. She wasn't sure if she was begging or screaming as her moans made absolutely no sense... But her pleas were finally acknowledged... She felt how her hole was opened and the warm and slimy object began exploring her cavern. Her eyes widened, her hands gripped the sides of the bed, her mouth left out a mute scream and it finally came. A lighting soared through her whole body, relaxing her tense muscles and tensing her relaxed organs. It was painful but pleasurable at the same time... She saw a bright light filling her view and her mind abandoned her body.

It was an orgasm.

 **(Notice: This part is finally updated.)**

Yasuo felt a wave of juices invading his mouth and he proceeded to clean and drink the sweet nectar of the girl. After the pleasurable climax, she slowly let go of his head and started to breathe hard. She didn't know what she was doing... The pleasure was uncontrollable and the waves raging through her body ere unbearable... Especially since she's a vir-

She stopped thinking when she heard a rustle and a thud of clothes landing on the floor.

Riven's mouth was agape in shock as she watched the samurai stripped naked in front of her. She couldn't help but stared at those not so thick abs in his body. Those hard masculine muscles. Oh! How her hands shivered in excitement as she wanted to touch the masculinity of this man!

"Staring already, are yah?" Yasuo teased with a grin as he finally drops his lower garments.

Riven's eyes turn plates in shock as she finally witnessed the... the...

Yes! The Sheen- no, wait the heck is Ezreal's favorite item to be part of this?! Narrator-chan! Please rephrase!

Riven's eyes turn plates in shock as she finally witnessed the... the... probably the most sturdy, long and a bit thick penis.

Not that she had any in her life. But as a virgin with hormones bombarding her brain, she really has no idea of what's happening...

Mind you, it's half-erect.

Riven, in all her life as a Bunny Service, has yet to experience Luxury Service. Drunk and unorderly men often request girls of the pub in order to have some private time with them for a high amount of money. These members belong to the high society, such as Swain, Darius, Draven, and others. They are the only people allowed to request Luxury Service... Sion is exceptional! Who's stupid enough to make that giant fit inside the bar? That Juggernaut was big enough to fill ten bars! And he would still not fit properly!

Either way... I am getting side-tracked so let us return to the mating...

Her cheeks were burnt red in embarrassment for about five seconds while she stared at the only 'pole' she hadn't danced in... The Author can't think of anything else because it's embarrassing, don't judge. The Narrator corrected while adding the fourth wall break there!

The Beta-Reader will kill himself after he is done with this... He couldn't handle the embarrassment...

Yasuo sat at the edge of the bed with beads of sweat falling down of his chin as he lets out a small groan of pleasure. He was pleased. The lightning of pleasure always strikes him faster than Zed on his mobility boots while added by a Youmuu' Blade. He couldn't grasp the small pleasure he was feeling in right now.

He was waiting. As for Riven, she was between the Unforgiven's legs, massaging his rigid rod with tender and sweet strokes. Making Yasuo moan slightly through his lips. Riven's hands move up and down slowly at his 'pole' while she leaned and pecked the head with love. This only almost set him to the peak but he tried not to finish so early. A transparent liquid began leaking from the pole, Riven noticed this and blushed.

"Y-You like it?" Riven asked. Smiling nervously and wondering if she wasn't being rough.

Yasuo nods. "Yeah, you are doing good... How about you suck it with those pretty lips of yours?" He grinned. Riven blushes again but she playfully slaps him on his chest. Now Riven started to wonder, will she do it...?

...

The answer is Yes.

She leaned and started kissing the almost erect pole as her hand gently move up and down. She kissed every place of the shaft while her other hand grabs his balls and plays them gently. Done with the kissing, she stared at the grotesque thing for a second and slowly parted... And slowly introduce the penis in her mouth. Her tongue immediately comes to play and swirl itself around the head. She kept doing that for a minute until she started pushing down very slowly, and then, Yasuo's fully erected penis stretched on her throat, making her gag. She stayed in that position, with Yasuo pushing her head down and her her swirling around the shaft until she pulls herself still kept the head inside her mouth and she could feel it on her cheek, she continued licking it as if it were a lollipop.

Yasuo was feeling in heaven. He couldn't have imagined the that was pleasure coursing within him as the beauty continue to suck on him, which is him. He could only moan in ecstasy and try to endure just so he could impress Riven. He couldn't really believe this was her first time as the way she was doing it was divine... She made a few mistakes here and there but it was quite the enjoyable sensation... It definitely made the journey worth.

Yasuo sighed, 'Uea planned this, didn't she?'. That cute little sister of his always surprised him unexpectedly. But he would thank that prankster later.

His train of thoughts came to a stop when Riven suddenly swallows the whole thing. He had to focus just so he wouldn't release the first load... He watches as Riven smiles playfully and nibbles on the shaft.

"R-Riven..." Yasuo mumbled as he pushed Riven down roughly, knocking the fake bunny ears and making her take his member to the base. Riven was gagging and couldn't breath but she also couldn't help but feel pleasure. She could feel something dripping from her nether regions and a chill extending all over her back and chest. The transparent liquid tasted bitter... But only made her hornier.

Yasuo's breathing becomes quick and slightly haggard as he moans in pleasure. Riven continue bobbing her head in his member but this time Yasuo watched Riven give him a deepthroat job. This finally broke Yasuo's self-control and sent him into overdrive, grabbing Riven head gently but firmly as he stands, making Riven eyes open wide, and then, The Unforgiven started ramming his rod in her mouth. Riven can't do anything but please him and moan in pleasure. Meanwhile, Yasuo was now at his peak.

"Riven! Please drink it all!" Yasuo shouted as he let out one final slam of his pole in her mouth and released his load. Riven's eyes turned wide and tears formed at the corner of her eyes as she closed them tightly and swallowed the first wave of his load. It was too much, it overflowed her already filled mouth. She can't help but taste a thick, warm semen.

It was sweet but somewhat slightly bitter but it does not concern her in the slightest.

It's her first time but the released was too tried to not leaked out even a single drop of cum from her mouth. Yasuo could only shiver in delight as everything goes numb. He feels the pleasure between his legs. He almost falls because his legs couldn't take the pressure but he remains standing.

After nearly a minute, Yasuo finally lets go of Riven's head. And sat down on the bed with a sigh. Riven finishes the last drop of his cum. Yasuo can see her smiling, proving she actually liked the experience.

"Thanks for the treat~" Riven said with a drowsy but lusty look. Her eyes were half closed and Yasuo can almost literally see a pink heart forming in her eyes. Lust grows within Riven as her private parts were overflowing with her nectar again. She started to unconsciously imagine Yasuo's long and thick d(ick entering her. Filling her to the brim with his love.

Riven lay down on her bed, with a strong blush on her cheeks. Yasuo positioned his once again rigid cock at the entrance of her pussy. But before he can push forward, he looks up at Riven. At first, she was confused but now it clicks to him. He was asking for permission. She smiled warmly and nodded. Yasuo smiled back and kissed her passionately.

He slowly slid his cock inside her. Riven could only bite her lip hard and try not to scream in pain as her walls tightened around his cock, She was happy... Yasuo, on the other hand, was slightly bothered. He knew the kind of live Riven had in this dreadful place so he prepared himself for the consequences of his actions...

But to think the beautiful girl was still a virgin... And he had just deflowered her... He finally breaks her hymen and fills her canal with his cock. Riven writhes in pain as she hugs Yasuo tightly. She was trying so hard to adjust the length and get used to it. Yasuo almost came inside but refrained from doing it. It took nearly a minute before Riven got used to him. She taps him, signaling it was fine to move.

Riven's arms loosened and she clutches the bedsheets as she felt Yasuo started pumping slowly at first and then suddenly he goes faster, Riven could only feel pain and then pleasure as she started to moan. Her screams only fueled his lust as he can feel the walls of her nether regions clamping and sucking on his shaft, he can also feel the head of his member tap on something...

It was her womb.

His member was hitting her womb faster. Her muscles are clamping down on him while massaging it as well. Not only that, because her pussy is quite wet, Yasuo's 'rod' was able to thrust in and out without a problem. Their moans filled the room.

The atmosphere and the aroma became warm and filled with a sweet accent. Along with a flapping of flesh and pleasure moans.

"R-Riven..." Yasuo grunts with each thrust. "I- I can't take it anymore...!"

"Yasuo!" Riven moaned out. "Give me everything! Give me your love!"

Yasuo didn't need to be told twice as he started thrusting inside of her faster and harder, earning a louder and sweeter moans from Riven. The pleasure is building from within faster than a lightning. It was coming!

"Riven! I'm cumming!" Yasuo shouted as he gives his final and hardest thrust inside her. His whole co(ck was buried in her wet pussy, like a coffin that was buried in the ground completely.

"Yasuo!" Riven moaned back his name as she came.

Her eyes widen like plates when she felt a hot liquid shoot out inside her. She can feel through her womb. Riven also let out her juices just in time after she felt the hot seed of Yasuo inside her.

Their breathing turns hoarse and hard as they both beg for oxygen. They are currently unmoving, hugging each other. But this time, they shyly covered their lower body with a blanket. They both smiled as they kissed each other.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Drunk men were listening through the walls. Some of the men have drool at the corner of their lips.

* * *

Several minutes passed, both warriors were back completely dressed. Riven was now wearing her old wanderer rags. She cutely complained and scolded Yasuo for destroying her outfit. Yasuo could only laugh awkwardly.

Then silence lingered around them for a few minutes. Until Yasuo kills the silence and looks at Riven into her eyes, the Exile looks back

Yasuo smiled. "I love you Riven." He whispered so only Riven can hear him

Riven couldn't contain her feelings or her tears. "I love you too." She whispers as she steals his lips one last time


End file.
